Changelog/2019/September 11
Bug Fixing * Fixed being able to throw Enchanted Eggs * Fixed Haste Talisman taking priority over Haste potions * Fixed Craft a Wheat Minion objective not registering * Fixed Magma Armor bonus counting too many kills from the Hurricane Bow * Fixed minions not giving coins from a budget hopper when picked up * Fixed Aspect of the Dragon ability not working all the time *Fixed many issues related to the Telekinesis enchantment * Fixed various crafting recipes not giving Carpentry experience * Fixed being able to place the SkyBlock Menu in item frames * Fixed being able to generate cobblestone with water and lava outside world limit * Fixed Chicken Head ability still working as a guest * Fixed an issue with the cooldown message for Aspect of the Dragons * Fixed being able to place Enchanted End Stone *Fixed various typos in item lores * Fixed Beach Balls dropping skulls when broken by water * Fixed an exploit with the End Bow and the Colosseum barriers * Fixed PvP being disabled in a small area of the Colosseum * Fixed abilities being triggered when right-clicking to open hoppers * Fixed Lapis Helmet not being recognized as a helmet in Armor Stands * Fixed the Blazing Fortress portal being in the wrong crafting category * Fixed the Magical Water Bucket deleting blocks in certain circumstances * Fixed an impossible to reach Fairy Soul * Fixed Storage Chests dropping normal chests if blown up by a creeper * Fixed placing Magical Water Buckets in cauldrons turning into normal buckets * Fixed Enchanted Lava Buckets losing enchantment when placed in a furnace * Fixed minions acting weird when placed at y=0 * Fixed Magma Armor not counting kills with Thorns * Fixed the “Time to go on Vacation” achievement unlocking for island guests * Fixed being unable to break Minion Chairs if there’s a minion in the seat * Fixed Pat being in a purple predicament * Fixed Enchanted Potatoes being listed under blocks in the Auction House * Fixed sometimes being unable to move or break Armor Stands * Fixed an issue with fuel sometimes displaying “VERY SOON” durations * Fixed breaking crops with water results in the items not having rarity tags * Fixed an issue preventing Power from working on bows * Fixed leveling skills from 23 to 24 showing you need 599,998 EXP * Fixed Hurricane Bow level up message showing the wrong number * Fixed being able to place down skull items in some circumstances * Fixed Pigmen not targeting players correctly * Fixed guests being able to break minecarts * Fixed the “Night Eyes” achievement being incorrectly awarded * Fixed being able to use /visit when in combat * Fixed guests sometimes being able to break item frames * Fixed Cleaver’s AOE damage not working on slimes and magma cubes * Fixed the “Accessories Galore” achievement being incorrectly awarded * Fixed some issues with double tap to drop * Fixed Magma Bow consuming Enchanted Magma Cream over normal magma cream * Fixed the Spider Minion sometimes spawning spiders below it * Fixed Grappling Hooks not being affected by double tag to drop * Fixed Slime Blocks from minions not giving Combat experience * Fixed the Squid Boots particles not working after swapping instances * Fixed Golem Armor not always giving the absorption hearts * Fixed being able to put stacks of items into the Reforge Menu * Fixed Savanna Woodland having some minable oak logs * Fixed being able to smelt enchanted items * Fixed shift-clicking on a Storage Chest opening it * Fixed Prismarine Bow using Prismarine Blade as ammo * Fixed “Worth It” achievement not working for items that aren’t normally weapons * Fixed Golem Sword ability getting blocks stuck in cobwebs * Fixed /sbmenu working when in combat * Fixed Emerald Armor being in the wrong recipe category * Fixed Aspect of the End speed not expiring in certain situations on private worlds * Fixed hitting players with Speedster Rod awarding speed * Fixed Salmon Hat recipe being available when not unlocked * Fixed fermented spider eye turning Speed 2+ potions into Slowness 1 * Fixed an unbreakable flower in the Floating Islands * Fixed being unable to fly with Magical Mushroom Soup when wearing Spider Boots * Fixed Bone Helmet and Guardian Chestplate abilities overlapping * Fixed Aiming enchantment targeting bones from the Bone Helmet * Fixed Clay Minion recipe listed under the wrong recipe category * Fixed iron and gold sometimes spawning in the Lapis Mines * Fixed Farm Suit and Talisman abilities not working * Fixed Cow Head ability not working with Spider poison * Fixed the cooldown on the Weather Stick starting wrong * Fixed some lapis spawning in the Pigmen’s Den * Fixed the Golem Sword ability working on villagers * Fixed the lever in the Blazing Fortress not working * Fixed potions not listed as consumables in the Auction House * Fixed Blazing Fortress quest not working * Fixed breaking wheat on your island not giving Farming experience * Fixed mining obsidian generated by the Ember Suit leaving an unbreakable stone * Fixed being able to make a bow do sword damage by swapping before arrow hits * Fixed being able to put more than 1 book in an enchantment table * Fixed non-oak leaves sometimes dropping oak saplings * Fixed ice not always counting towards collections * Fixed Zealots not sending the rare drop message * Made some changes to Dark Auction starting which should prevent a bug where auctions would fail to start sometimes * Made Sharpness and Snipe's enchant effects additive instead of multiplicative * Fixed Quiver not allowing Prismarine Shards * Fixed Quiver allowing enchanted magma cream, slimeballs, etc. to be placed in it * Changed the recipe of Enchanted Spider Eye, fixing the recipe at the same time * Fixed Jungle Axe sometimes having a cooldown for no reason * Fixed Carpentry Exp not getting the rank bonuses * Fixed Ink Wand being able to damage players out of PvP areas * Fixed Superior Dragon Set also increasing the total damage by 5% * Fixed many issues with enchanted items not giving Exp from minions * Fixed being able to stack armor effects * Fixed purse coins not being rounded enough in the profile menu * Fixed Colosseum PvP area not being symmetrical * Fixed guests being able to break paintings New content and general Changes * Added Sculptor's Axe * Added Giant Talisman Bag Upgrade * Added Greater Backpack * Added the ability to color Backpacks * Added some new recipes: **Added back the recipe for Blocks of Quartz into Enchanted Quartz. **Added same recipe, but for Clay Block into Enchanted Clay. **Enchanted Charcoal can now be crafted using all 6 wood types. **Enchanted Charcoal recipe has an alternate recipe (shapeless, wood in middle) **Enchanted Eye of Ender has a new alternate recipe (shapeless, eye in middle) **Removed the possibility to craft 1 Enchanted Paper with 3 stacks of Sugar Canes in the first row, but added the possibility to craft 2 Enchanted Paper with 6 stacks of Sugar Canes in the first 2 rows. * New Minion voice lines * Changes to Talismans * Changes to Dragon Fights **Dragons are now approximately 20% more tanky. **Servers will now delay shutdown until a dragon fight is over *Super Compactors **Super Compactors now work with wool. **Super Compactors now work with fishing and flower minions. * Clay price changed from 3 to 2 * Ice Minions are now approximately 2x faster ;Auction House changes *Clicking towards the Auction Master will redirect the click on him if there are players in front. *Changed the auction displays to only show the hottest auctions, instead of the highest prices. ;Miscellaneous *The bank deposit element in the bank now shows the time until next interest (same as the information element). *If you manually broke the hub portal with previous methods you may now purchase a Hub Portal from Jerry *Something something of something Jerry *Roofed Forest Island bats now spawn based on world time instead of SkyBlock time *Quiver Arrow now spawns on top of the SkyBlock Menu *Improved the way coin gains and skill exp gains are displayed on the screen.